Dark side of Frost
by Jack-Frost-300-TrueFrost
Summary: what if their was a side to jack that was evil just waiting to be released and it was the part thinking about pitches offer for fear well now its stepping its foot down no longer will it have jack being goody toe shoes he is it will manipulate jack till he gives into it and does what ever it wants please review my first dark guardians story dont hate me i dark writer.
1. Chapter 1 Darkness of frost

The Dark side of Frost

**(Jacks Pov Intro)**

_It was dark out in the cold winter frost of the night, the wind blew snow fell and icy blankets of powder white ready for morn piled high among the streets, if you believed in Santa or Easter bunny or tooth fairy or the sandman._

_let me just say they are as real as can be, how do I know this because I am also a guardian the name is jack frost the winter spirit of ice and winter!_ _**(And he he mischief) **__well if you believe for those who are reading that still do believe can see us read on this tale darker proportions but for me I am in for the worst day of my entire life as a guardian. _

**(North Pole 12:30 till children wake)**

The clock stroke 12:30 at midnight almost morning Christmas morning to be exact, everyone in the north pole workshop were sleeping finally their work done for the night everyone accept one young guardian **(explanation jack lives in north's domain till he makes his own simple as that he sleeps across from north cause north worries about him at night)**

He tossed and turned whimpering as whatever is attacking his sub consciousness brutally with no mercy Jack ice powers spike outside freezing his room to an icy temperature deathly freezing that could kill. North's top elves walked by with cookies they shivered past jacks door they realized the whimpering noises jack made unsettling broke their hearts they immediately ran to north's office/room to tell him of jack's distress.

**(North's pov)**

I was tinkering in the night I could not sleep a wink I was way too excited for Christmas morn and possibly for the celebration tomorrow chopped a block of ice making a working choo-choo train it whistled as it moved around my office on ice tracks made by jack, he worried about the poor frost spirit lately he been in distress and seemed to be hiding his pain from us it almost seemed like he was icing over his emotions,

the door slammed open I was in the middle of making a teddy bear of ice when I broke the ear from the jarring noise. I scowled now what? He spoke annoyed to the elves they jumped up and down mimicking freezing powers and the room being cold and a the other seemed to be mimicking tossing and turning,

North immediately recognized what they were telling him he jumped out and ran to jacks door he nearly slipped on ice it was below zero down half the hall and the cries were now frantic screams of fear.

I summoned my to swords and busted jacks door down it was freezing and the poor thing was fighting an invisible enemy. I went to his side shaking him whispering trying to get him to wake but he still clawed and fought me, I realized there was no waking him this was a job for sandy he's going to freeze everything in his path if he doesn't calm down! So north went to the globe room he pulled down a lever sending a specific message to sandman only for him he probably was doing his job as we speak but he probably ready to take care of another dreamers fears.

**(Sandman's pov 3:00 South Pole village)**

A little village boy and girl were terrified of their nightmares but a golden mist slipped through the crack in their window and all was safe there in the golden mist was the One and only Sandman also known as sandy,

he sprinkled golden dust and the children smiled in their sleep their sweet dreams were here and as soon as that he was gone he rubbed his forehead realizing its time to go back home a job well- before he could even think that he saw the northern lights shine a golden color meaning sandman was needed alone at North pole. He flew in a golden chariot made of dream sand and hurried to the North Pole.

**(No one's pov) **

The ice was getting worse and jacks cries more frantic it pained north to see him like this he knew pitch was not behind it this time it is his memories. The elves sadly stroked the teens white freezing cold hair to at least hope he felt their comfort. There was a whoosh and golden sand appeared sandman looked worried he looked at north's saddened face and then looked at the bed a exclamation point appeared above his silent voice at jacks tossing form, he thought pictures asking what's going on,

North explained they just came in to see everything icing over and jack wont wake up we tried everything! Sand man pushed the elves aside near jack he shushed the troubled ice guardian sandman brought some golden sand and sprinkled it above his head Jacks breathing hitched but came to a steady breathing pattern and he layed still calm as ever, sand man smooth his hair back in worry and comforts he put his finger up shushing north and anyone to leave the room sandy closed the door tucking jack in taking one last look before being satisfied.

Sandman shook his head in disbelief couldn't help but feel angry that jack was feeling such torment and they never saw it before the ice lessened and the rooms temperature turned to normal North looked at sandy he spoke barely above a whisper we need to know sandy what's going on in that little head of his we need to find out so we can help him get over it! Sand man shook his head and made signs saying _it's not that simple jack won't even let us near him let alone let us know what's going on!_ But we have to trie sandy come on Christmas is tomorrow let us worry about the decision in the morning now is the time for happy feelings and Christmas cheer, sandman nodded and disappeared on a golden sand manta ray. North looked at the young frost spirits door in wonder jack please let us help you he pleaded.


	2. Chapter 2 Something up with jack

The boogeyman's son

**(Jacks pov)**

The light shined through the snow was white as ever, a white haired young teen woke up his icily blue eyes blinked for a moment before yawning and stretching he scratched his back. I tried to remove the sleepiness from last night's terrifying drea- nightmares I looked around and saw my staff leaning against the door my only form of power I picked it up and realized with a jolt it was Christmas.

I smiled a devilish grin time for me to do some mischief he stealthily climbed out his window and cold the north winds to carry him to the top of North's workshop he planned to make snow come down on bunnymun for a bit when he arrived.

See he has been practicing making mini blizzards that follow you where ever you go unless I dissipate it also he was ready to have some fun. But he couldn't stop thinking about his dream it was awful it was like reliving fighting pitch but this time he was the one causing the pain to everyone and he couldn't stop it he shuddered no matter "I will never do that ever!" he sat for a few minutes till he saw the familiar ears of his target he giggled let the fun begin he summoned a small flurry first then made the snow pelt him harder he ran around in circles Jack couldn't hold in his burst of laughter then bunny looked up he growled and through his boomerang which jack dodged, "oops" he didn't see is come back around till it scraped off a bunch of snow from the roof above plop all over jack.

The giant kangaroo cracked up and the flurry dissipated bunny got better at his tricks around the holidays so he just let him have his fun he felt depressed usually he fought it but this time it showed and bunny caught it. He stopped laughing seeing a tear come from the corner of jack's eye he never meant to hurt him he wouldn't show it but he felt terrible for jack.

He heard from sandy and north of his terrible sleepless night "hey jack lets go inside and celebrate." He called out to the glum spirit but he still didn't move he decided to go get everyone to cheer him up **(what the giant Easter kangaroo can be sweet it's my story deal with it!) **Jack eyes glazed over remembering a part of his nightmare he used his snow for something evil and he hurt bunnymun he didn't ever want to hurt the guardians "Never ever" he whispered he felt a snow pelt him in the head he looked down to see a smiling sand man and a bunny locked and loaded for a snowball fight north was standing their laughing and tooth fairy was sending he small little sprites to go play with the others, I couldn't help the smile that came I flew down to greet them first by throwing a giant snowball at Bunny and he collapsed in a heap of snow. "Jack merry Christmas!" the tooth fairy chimed and hugged him, "yeah merry Christmas everybody" north smiled jack let us open our gifts I have something special for you please follow me. I wondered what he had so I followed, I looked back to see a worried expression from the others which made me frown what's wrong with them. Down winding halls past North's office and half the workshop.

I was getting tired just from walking "north slow down!" North looked at the far behind winter spirit he chuckled "come on try to keep up jack." Jacks eyes flashed a very ice blue in annoyance and the room temperature dropped "I'm trying," it came out in a terrifying echoey snarl. Which scared north half to death but he tried to keep a calm face for jacks sake he thought in his mind worriedly I have never heard that emotion or power of tone from jack which is not good he needs to calm down for a bit I hope it has nothing to do with last night's episode?

He quickly turned left to a room too double doors made of ice stood in front it had too sprites of ice and earth and the middle was the manny the man on the moon. Jack looked curiously at the door he's never seen this room before north smiled "jack even if you don't have a domain yet I'd like to give you your own quarters your own means of operations I give to you your own domain."

He pushed the door open. Ice and snow sprinkled from the ceiling never ending chill of winter blew through the furniture was like ice sculpted entirely of ice it will never melt jack noticed the walls showed all his adventures with the guardians and the man on the moon could be seen from here a globe of ice almost completely covered in yellow dots of believers glowed on each continent. Jack was speechless he didn't know what to say, so I only did one action I hugged north in a bone crushing hug "thank you,"

North smiled "you're welcome jack, now then let's go see the others and watch them open their presents!" The rest of Christmas was spent with glee jack even started laughing for once in a while which made all the guardians happy to hear him be himself again. But it was time for sand man bunny and tooth fairy to go, before tooth fairy left baby tooth gave jack a minty toothbrush shaped like a candy cane she kissed him on the cheek and waved by sand man left via sand cloud and bunny thumped three times down a rabbit hole home. Leaving North and Jack alone with the elves, an yeti. North turned to jack and smiled I'm glad your cheers back jack now it's time for bed even young immortal frost spirits need their rest. At that jacks eyes went big he did not want to return his nightmare of him killing everyone. He shook his head "hey you know what I forgot to go grab my staff be right back." he asked nervously. He looked up to see the doors blocked by to very big white furry yetis and elves surrounded him. North had a grim smile "jack don't lie we know about your problems please just tell me so we can help you." Jack didn't want to tell north about him turning dark he looked at the freezing tundra covered window he could make it easy but north saw this and sealed all windows which jack flew towards in a instant trying to push open he tried each window elves yetis shook their heads in guilt of having to do this.

Sandy said it needed to be done for his sake. They didn't want to do it while they were celebrating sandy knew jack had no choice in the matter and that's where he was patiently waiting for him in his room, he could here jacks distressed cries of frustrated anger he felt a gold tear fall feeling all his pain in being trapped with no way out.

Jack pushed and flew around in circles for escape but it was no use he couldn't beat this kind of magic he saw the door it was still opened he looked between a determined north and elves ready to stop him of escape. North sighed "come on jack it's not going to hurt we need to know what's going on please" he pleaded. North whistled and jack didn't see it coming but a sack captured him (Like in the movie remember that's how they brought him their via sleigh) he struggled winds picked up frost covered everything he yelled out as the elves pulled him down with ropes north looked away had to be done he kept thinking had to. North grabbed the struggling sack and took him to his room sandy looked alarmed and mad he shook an accusing finger at him for this, but he could see there was no other choice, north opened the sack only to be hit in the face with jacks foot and he jumped out of the sack backing up from them "whoa jack calm down sandy here going to try and rid you of what's troubling you just let him help you." He hushed and tried to sooth him as best he could,

Jack backed up he saw his staff in the corner the room temperature dropped with jack seeing the nightmare flashing no he whispered. North saw his eyes glaze over an icy white blue sandy now's the time while he's distracted he covered the door before jack could escape.

Jack felt pain well up inside him something clawing wanting to be free it was winter frost he looked at the approaching sand man he saw he held his hands up trying to show he meant no harm at all but jack realized he was going to hurt sandy first like in his nightmare "Stay back I don't want to hurt you sandy!" sand man had a question mark over his head then he still kept walking in a calming gesture trying to keep jack from bolting when he delved into his mind, but jack would have none of it he grabbed his staff and pointed it warningly north was surprised at the viciousness in it he swore he saw his eyes turn black for a second. Sandy shook his head with guilt as he threw sleep sand in his eyes within seconds he collapsed. Sandy was guiltily looking down north put a comforting hand on him it's for the best sandman he floated frost to his bed on a golden cloud and delved into his mind.

(Jacks dream)

_Jack? Jack called a sweet girls voice a boy with black hair in a blue hoodie with a cane walked out to a little girl with brown hair and wore a red gloves and orange coat and pink boots he greeted her happily yes sally. "come on jack lets go play!" ok before he could follow she ran ahead of him through the forest, "come on jack try and catch me she called and ran faster" jack knew he wasn't allowed that far from the house but he followed anyway, _

"_Sally? Sally! Where are you he called with fear" he walked to a lake in the middle of it was the little girl. She giggled mischievously come on jack "sally wait dad said not to walk out on the ice it's too thin!" ok she started walking when the ice started cracking the girl screamed in fear Jack! Sally don't move she cried feeling she was going to die she stood still, hey it's ok we- were going to play a little game, jack gently walked out on the ice it cracked more, she cried more no jack I'm too scared, he spoke soothingly it's going to be ok sally everything going to be alright just don't move._

_he walked slow and played a song to her he grabbed her and was carrying her hush don't cry it's ok he spoke the ice cracked more she squealed in fear it's ok shh he almost their he tossed her into the snow see it going to be al- the ice broke he fell in she screamed for him Jack! Jack she called. He was quickly losing oxygen but he could see the moon it sounded like it spoke "jack if you hear me I will bring you back within in time you are a guardian of great proportions." _

_He sung a lullaby lulling jack to sleep. The scene changed to a dark room jack was alone the shadows seem to be reaching out to him and an all too familiar voice spoke __**"hello jack remember me" **__jack took a fighting stance "show yourself pitch!" he looked scared a nightmare screeched and ran at him he jumped out of the way it dissipated into nightmare dust. __**"hahaha scared jack are you to afraid to realize that you're not a guardian but a dreamer of nightmares!"**__ jack eyes glowed a bright ice blue your lying "they do accept me and I am a guardian I'm not afraid of you"._

_He yelled. Jack felt the walls closing in __**"is that so then why the man on the moon had other plans you're not just ice jack!" "Your other powers have grown you ever wonder why the guardians never hang or visit you they're afraid." jack of you because you are a prince of nightmares like me." **__Jack shook his head your lying it's not true I am only a guardian of ice and mischief that's all I am! His eyes flashed a black and his hair turned as dark as the shadows his skin turned white he cried out no it's not happening it's not real! He held his head in his hands trying to block out the darkness, __**"you can't escape it anymore jack by next week your birthday from the man on the moon your powers will grow immensely to this and you have to accept it"**_

**(End of jack's nightmare)**

Sand man left jacks nightmare he looked mostly shocked and north the whole time was worried well? Sandman showed pictures of jacks dream, north frowned and now he knew it was not his right to intrude no wonder jack went ballistic pitch must have done something to him last time they fought sandy were going to help him no matter what I don't care if he doesn't want are help right now jack is to be condemned till we know he'll not run from us and we'll be able to fix him. Sandman nodded with determination.


	3. Chapter 3 Frostbites

Frost bites

**(Morning December 22****nd**** 1:00 Am)**

Jack yawned and stretched nothing like a cold December morning he thought. He hopped out of bed and grabbed his staff he was about to open the door when something pushed him from the door what the he went back to it pushed him back like magical force field keeping him in, he tried the window next same reaction "what's going on here!" he yelled in anger the room froze over with his emotions he tried to stop but it turned to black ice which he tried to scrape off the walls immediately but it stuck like glue. He noticed something different to his hair now had black tips to them he gasped as one eye was black while the other stayed its normal ice blue. He looked around till his eyes landed on a note on his nightstand,

_Dear Jack. Sorry for this jack we did see what's going on with you whether you want it or not were going to try and help you thus why your being condemned till we know you won't run away also breakfast is on the windowsill and you are to be accompanied by an elf yeti or one of the guardians I am terribly sorry jack but it's for your own good, Love the Guardians._

Jack heart sunk at this news he couldn't go anywhere alone anymore and it's not fair he mentally yelled if they didn't have to butt in this wouldn't have happened so what if I am troubled let me be troubled I'll get over it he angrily seethed and the black ice grew the temperature dropped and black shadows formed into his emotional angers his hair started turning black from the stress, he looked at the mirror no! No stop he felt frustrated he couldn't stop his emotional stress he saw the black leave only to tips and the shadow creatures disappeared. the walls and temperature did not change though. He saw the food on the windowsill it was chicken mashed potatoes and his favorite dessert iced ice cream and bunny carrots which he came to like very much. He ate slowly and quietly every time he thought about his freedom gone his eyes would flash black and things would break. Which he tried hard to control he finished eating and paced around the room he sat on his staff and decided to try something like meditating feeling the ice practicing with different ice shapes.

He was making a ice dragon when the door opened and his concentration destroyed the hours of hard work, he growled in anger "what" he spat he noticed it was bunny he blinked then rubbed his eyes hoping this was a dream cause bunnymun would never ever showed he cared for him! Jack scowled at him so what do you want he growled, bunnyman returned his scowl with a look of pity for him lord knows he would never know what it would be like to be condemned and watched twenty four seven eight hours a day. I came to get you north sandman tooth and me want to talk to ya about something. Jack looked at him with what looked like pure disgust what so you can talk about things that I said I didn't want to tell you or are you going to stuff me in a sack and intrude on my mind again he said with venom in his voice. Bunny winced at his anger but he returned it with same set of fury, Look mate we had no choice your nightmare scared us all and you been pushing us away ever since we beat pitch now come on we don't have time for this! He stomped his foot in anger.

Jack turned away from him and stayed where he was I'm not going and you can't make me! Bunny knew it had to come to this so he stamped his foot and rope came from a mini hole he lassoed jack hey he yelled let me go you Easter kangaroo! Ugh I am not a kangaroo a rabbit got it! Whatever he yelled he fought him with all his strength kicking clawing in which he tightened the ropes he couldn't move so he did the only thing left he bit him, OW jack what the bloody- he slinked under the bed from him, Oh come on don't even try it!

Ugh fine I'll call them up here you big frost baby, jack growled a menacing growl which terrified bunnymun he never heard so much rage in him before what happened to the once happy mischief winter spirit they knew this is not jack anymore he acts like he's pitch he almost vomited at the thought of jack being pitch, so he immediately went downstairs to speak with the others.

**(Sandy pov) **

Sand man was sitting in a chair made of dream sand he looked depressed he couldn't believe it he never knew how much pain jack was in until last night, he looked up to see bunny standing tall and thumping his foot in fear he knew jack was not pleased with the arrangements and most likely would not follow him. Sandman showed pictures for conversation "yes I tried getting him to come but he wouldn't he wanted us to go up" sand man nodded. North tooth fairy bunny and sand man ran up the steps to jacks room.

**(Jacks pov)**

The room temperature dropped and the black ice returned "stop it!" the wind whispered in his ear **"stop fighting it frost it's who you are."** It hissed jack covered his ears trying to block the north winds voices he hid under the bed his hair turned slightly black one eye turned black other was bright blazing ice blue. His breath hitched as a familiar dark chuckle bounced off the walls of his room, he could only think no. **"Yes jack it's me now come out so you and me can talk alone he chuckled"** jack didn't move a muscle he couldn't speak with pitch not now not while he was going through the man on the moons prophesized changes! He bit his lip hard seeing the dark robe that is pitches robe he smiled **"I know where you are jack stop acting so childish you know it's inescapable you are my son and that's that!" **jack closed his eyes trying to ignore pitch best he could he hoped he was dreaming this pitch smirked at jacks fear so he grabs jack by his hair dragging him out from under the bed, he squeaks with discomfort he struggled in pitches grip. "NO let go I am nothing like you" he seethed and hissed he defiantly looked pitch in the eyes with black and gold color flecks in his eyes of ice blue, he bit his lip till it bled crimson **"remember you're my son now and you cannot escape me you remember the deal you protect your precious believers and guardians but you spread your growing fear power." **Jack slumped feeling his hope slipping from him and replacing dark thoughts of hate and anger, he breathed heavily feeling him lose control of his powers. **"Now I'll be back in two days to pick you up jack hopefully you forget all about these guardians."**

Pitch disappeared into the shadows just at the same time the door opened he saw sand man bunny tooth fairy baby tooth and north standing there with concern evident on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4 darkfrost is born sort of

Shadow changes

**(Pitch domain 2:00)**

The shadows moved as one and the nightmares pawed the ground with interest in the darkest part of the tunnel was a room full of fearlings and nightmares a throne of dark sand and fear sat pitch the king of nightmares, he was watching children's nightmares from four different portal screens but he mainly focused on one tossing and turning teen jack frost. He chuckled at his tossing form **"yes try and hide frost but you can't escape it anymore."** as he watched a nightmare came to a stop by him it snorted and dropped what appeared to be jacks dreams memory, he smiled **good keep him there we meet at dawn make sure he doesn't escape tonight he becomes shadows,** He melted into the darkness as the nightmares took off to their task.

**(Jack nightmare)**

Shadows and voices all around he couldn't escape it was all darkness is all he could see the voices sounded threatening and never stopped. He cried out in pain feeling darkness inside him grow _**"you can't escape jack let it consume you don't fight it anymore this is who you are accept it."**_ NO he screamed to the dark voice I am not evil leave me alone. he clamped his hands on his ears the voices became louder and more evil, he felt burning sensation inside it got worse as his hair turned a black and his coat turned grey his skin white he grew fangs and his eyes flashed from yellow to black to blue finally settling on a stormy blue, Stop it no,

The darkness closed in bunnymun voice came through _**"jack I hope he dies we don't need him he's just trouble."**_ Jack was shocked to hear this and then the laughter of north _**"yeah he's no guardian he is useless."**_ He felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes no this isn't right he turned to see a laughing all of them were laughing including sandman; _**pathetic**_ spoke tooth, sand man through sand whips at him chaining him to the ground. Guys no stop it's me Jack stop, _**"your no guardian your nothing and we can't believe we let you join us."**_ they laughed it pounded in his ears. All his emotions broke out into black ice he felt betrayed most of all angry. Angry at them his eyes turned black and his staff summoned turned into a scythe of shadows he screamed in terror at his appearance the voices changed to one of dark laughter** yes** _**now that's more like it that's the frost we know. **_it hissed. He screamed at it to go away but it laughed at his fear and spoke once more _**Welcome to the nightmares jack**_. it laughed as he screamed in pure terror he jolted awake tears leaked from his eyes freezing instantly.

He scanned the room in fear until he saw the concerned and terrified face of baby tooth she usually visited the winter spirit in his sleep to comfort him at night or just to sleep with him but what she saw terrified her, _Jack? _She twittered with overall fear and confusion. Jack looked at her with confusion what's wrong tooth it's me jack remember. She flitted back terrified at the sight before her, jack became worried babytooth what is wrong. He tried to reach for her to comfort her but she pecked his hand in fear, "OW!" he looked shocked at her action. Tooth what was that for, she felt guilty realizing she hurt his feelings and went quickly to get something shiny for him to see she returned with a small mirror of ice. Jack looked in and his breath caught staring back was almost black blue stormy eyes not like his ice blue but darker, his skin was white pure white not the tinge of frostyness but death white his hair was black as night his clothes grey and faded. He looked at babytooth in fear and worst utmost horror he tried to talk but only thing that came to mind was, _what would the guardians think?_

He felt the fear intensify would they see him as evil and kick him out leave him to be alone unbelieved in and die (fade sorry) he breathed heavily and panic and another thought came he wouldn't leave just he would not let them see his face till he sorted it out. He looked at baby tooth and immediately put his hood up and made frost cover his skin like a long coat and gloves and shoes covering his white skin. He just hoped they wouldn't ask of his wardrobe change he breathed heavily and then glared at her like _not a word of this or you will be a perfect fairyscicle. _She flitted out and kept her promise. 

(Next morning)

North was busy ordering the yetis to paint some robots red and to wrap up and some others to go check on the reindeer, he smiled at the work he meant to call a meeting but decided against it cause it was Christmas eve and it's been a year since they defeated pitch. He still felt guilty for sending jack away thinking he took his memories from pitch and traded baby tooth for it, but he made up for it in basically spoiling him he he, he wondered where jack was anyways he decided to go see the little winter sprite seeing if he was ok he been acting strangely ever since pitches defeat which worried him deeply.

Jack was pulling at his now black hair in disbelief this couldn't be happening this can't be happening he yelled in his mind mentally every time he felt this fear anger and sadness his emotions flared out now it was black ice covering the walls he couldn't control it he gasped hearing north knock on the door "jack hey you alright in their?" his eyes widened he quickly tried to dissipate the black ice but it wouldn't go away, he quickly tried to come up with an excuse for the color he said it got mixed with dirt or something or, gah! he yelled out loud forgetting north was right out there, **Jack hey are you ok **he cared for jack as if he was his own son so of course he immediately freaked and tried to open the door which was frozen shut immediately by jack in fear, uh I'm fine hold on! _Jack,_ Jack, **Jack!** He yelled louder pushing on the door eventually he pushed it open. Jack hoped he didn't see the black ice but apparently he notice. **Jack! What's going what's with the black ice are you OK?** He winced at the booming voice of north's he stumbled over his words. I- I'm f-f- fine north! He immediately hid behind his hood so as not to look at him. **Jack what's the matter with you? **he spoke softly come out we need to talk and put down your hood I can't talk to you with it up like that. Jack couldn't do it so he shook his head side to side like no it pained him to tell north no. **What do you mean no Jack is everything ok **he reached one of his hands out with the tattoo that said naughty on it to push the hood down but what he wasn't expecting was for jack to act violent **"NO!? DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

He screamed and slapped his hand away and hid in the dark frozen corner turning away so as not for him to notice. North eyes were wide in shock Jack hood down he spoke firmly which made jack wince ever hearing such a fatherly firm voice he still didn't want him to see the monster he had become. So he looked down at the floor and grabbed his staff it instantly flashed from his normal staff to the devilish shadow scythe it crackled black ice magic.

He nearly dropped it, North eyes narrowed he had enough he grabbed jack by the scruff of his hood like a lion would scold a cub for not listening, at that jack swung his staff wildly in plain panic he struggled, **NORTH PUT ME DOWN NOW! NOW! **He never heard such a voice from jack of panic, but instead he pinned his arms as he pushed his hood down jack screeched at this resorting to him biting him _**"OW MOTHA!"**_ he dropped jack tending to his wound only to see jack backed in a corner but what he noticed his eyes were glowing a bright yellow which disturbed him the most **"Jack? What wrong with your eyes?!"** jack had a pained expression he looked away only for the hood to fall and black hair and white skin to show he felt tears stream down hoping he wouldn't hurt him, _WAIT why am I thinking this he would never hurt me!?_

North looked absolute shock what happened to the winter sprite he immediately went to jack and embraced the crying spirit to comfort him, Jack struggled away from the embrace he heard crackling of black ice on the floor then the unthinkable happened he screamed in pain blowing a huge blizzard storm it hailed black ice and freezing cold temperatures that would kill anyone. **"JACK! CALM DOWN its going to be ok!** he shouted over the storm but it did not relent only got worse and more powerful as he cried in pain it eventually got so bad that the shop nearly caved in. so he did the only thing that seemed right even though he didn't want to he conked him on the noggin with the butt of his sword. Knocking him out the winds died and so did the ice, it looked like a whirlwind happened, which basically it did he looked at jack brushing the now black bangs out of his face he needed to speak with sandy immediately he knew it had to do with jacks nightmares and he was going to fix whatever was wrong he went to the infirmary just to be safe he strapped jack on the bed with magical bonds that won't kill or drain but keep him from using his powers he put the staff in his hand cause he knew he would flip, he looked out at the moon mim glowed with obvious fear and worry he knew manny couldn't answer this time. He closed the door turning out the light hopefully jack sleeps well he set out to tell the others.


	5. Chapter 5 new fears

Dark frost is born

There were faint whispers outside of the infirmary **"Bunny!" yes what's up mate**. Said bunny as he painted an Easter egg, **where's tooth and sandy I need you all here it's important it's about jack!** **What's wrong with the little frostbite now?** **He- its best I show you come,** and with that north whispered into his special portal globe "north pole" he threw it and it exploded into a colorful swirling white portal. Bunny followed close behind taking his egg with him.

**(Infirmary)**

You could hear the small yells of frustration of one inhabitant Jack Frost, he struggled with all his might but the straps wouldn't budge. The voices returned full force this time screams of dying children and guardians were added he felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye he couldn't take this much he screamed out till his throat was raw, all yetis and elves turned to the direction of the infirmary not wanting to find what made that sound but Phil and jingle the head elf and yeti were brave so they headed down instead. When they got in they were met with a most terrifying sight Jack body was engulfed in black ice and the whole room in fact was. his body arched up in agony from the darkness consuming him, he screamed louder as the sand started seeping into his skin, Phil and jingle ran to get help immediately, but they were run over by a very worried Bunny and North when they got in the infirmary ice black as pitch blacks shadows were freezing over the room, Jack straps were broken and he floated above the bed breathing heavily as the black raven hair covered his eyes.

Bunny eyes were wide with shock at what happened to jack. **"Jack mate you-"**he was cut off by jacks laughter usually it brought joy and fun and happiness now it was cold unforgiving and demonic. _Oh I'm fine bunny just fine._ he grinned showing off perfectly white fangs, which brought north out of his dumbstruck state, **Jack we need to talk now please don't make us have to fight you,** he looked up only for them to gasp his eyes were pupil less nothing but piercing black with yellow and blue flecks in them, he smiled evilly _or what going to attack me you know you can't do it your weak and soon all the world will be filled with ice! _He laughed demonically, sending shivers up both their backs. **Jack mate were only here to help you now don't do something you're going to regret cause you know if I have to I will get rough,** he chuckled _try me kangaroo!_ Bunny winced at how cold the nicknamed was used there was no feeling of happiness or fun nothing but cold dark ice. **North hold him down ok,** north nodded **I'm sorry for this jack** he threw and egg bomb blinding jack he hissed like a snake in anger quickly retrieving his staff he threw random ice blasts in the colorful mist only icing cabinets and such, he growled _nice trick rabbit but ready for mine it's called pulling a rabbit out of the hat_ he emphasized with pulling bunnymun through the mist by the ears and smashing his face into the ground he groaned in pain. Jack laughed _how did that feel painful enough well there's plenty more where that came from I want you to suffer like I have suffered for 300 years!_ Bunny felt guiltily realizing how alone jack felt he couldn't possibly know how that feels, **JA- Jack I- I'm sorry I didn't know.** _Yes of course you didn't_ he hissed in anger _you never knew cause oh who cares about the winter sprite who cares if all he does is bring fun for children, who cares if everyone walks through him and no one believes in him, oh its nothing just the wind _he snarled. Bunny winced at every word but he decided it was time to knock him out at least till sandy can fix I'm **Jack I am truly sorry and I am truly sorry for this, **_you should be wait what_ he hissed before north conked him on the head with a wooden hammer no damage just a head bruise for later. Bunny looked ashamed **bunny it is not time to grieve on the past now we need to fix Jack and sandy might be able to help with that.  
><strong>Bunny looked guiltily at jacks limp form he couldnt believe how much he truly needed attention for him to turn into this was horrible. he carried jack to the other room following close behind North he looked very worried and guilty for this he opened a door that looked like a cell it was for magical prisoners it should hold jack in their long enough for sandy to get into his mind and find out whats the matter with him? he sighed setting him down **"Jack please come back to us i know your in their Frostbite"** **come bunny Jack will be back to normal when sandy done with him.**

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDF

**(Jacks pov)**

I tested the walls of my cell i snarled at this they lock me up cause theyre weak and afraid of me they think i am not worth the time to speak to. Jack froze black ice around the walls in anger he found that he could use his powers without his staff all accept to fly, which angered him greatly i need to get out of here! he pounded the walls in more frustration, a voice in the back of his head laughed his good side? _see i knew north and bunnymun could handle me i knew i wouldnt kill them. **thats because you held me back!**__What ever its my body and you have no control of me what so ever and i wont let you hurt my family just cause you wanted me to kill them!_

the dark side of jack chuckled**_ oh believe me you are going to do wether you want to or not cause guess what jack its who you are you are meant to kill destroy and make a mess where ever you go. _SHUT UP!_ oh believe it jack you can't escape it get used to it your stuck with me._**


	6. Chapter 6 shadow changes

New Fears

**(North pov)**

North sat fearfully still he couldn't take the fact jack looked exactly like pitch and he attacked them it upset him to no end Jack would never ever do this he was a guardian gosh darn it he felt tears pin prick the corner of his eyes, no matter sandy will find out what caused this and stop it. As if sandman read north's mind he was floating in on a golden sand cloud.

He looked worried **Sandy its ok.** North sat for thirty minutes explaining what happened after Jack woke up; sandy flipped through really fast sand moving symbols sandy **slow down I can't understand you when you're like this. **Sandman huffed and slowed down coming to two symbols jack staff and jack, **you think Jack staff is tainted with a nightmare.** sandman nodded. **Well then let's go see if we can cleanse it sandy and maybe jack will be back to his old mischievous self.** Please be the answer thought north if not than Jack is a major threat and can never ever see outside again. And he really didn't want to do that to jack ever!

**(Jacks cell 2:00 pm)**

Jack grew restless they got to feed me or check on me sometime thought dark jack. Unless they really did give up on me he chuckled, I'll _never believe that no matter what you keep saying I will get rid of you no matter what!_ **Oh really and how do you suppose that jack master will be here soon to retrieve us then what** he growled. He laughed darkly **haha keep on dreaming frost you're not needed here your no guardian you never were you are a nightmare bringer and the sooner you embrace it the better off you'll be! **_I'll never do it _screamed inner true frost. **Must you be so persistent I am apart of you you can't hide it anymore you knew they'd figure it out eventually that I am the part that brings out your raw power forget about the guardians jack they don't need us they only used us to beat pitch!** _NO I WILL NEVER BELIEVE THAT NOT EVER!_ **Whatever you can't control yourself now you've unlocked your true self.**

the voice faded and jack was back in control of his body, he frowned feeling the shackles weigh down on him and that it felt hot in here he breathed heavily feeling the warmth **I guess this is a form of punishment from the guardians** he thought bitterly. _NO they're not doing anything_ he groaned gripping his abused head in pain _get out of me_ he whispered to the dark side of him, it only chuckled as he suffered the pain **nope can't get rid of who you truly are and will be** it hissed **and the sooner you accept pitches off the better for us.** Jack gasped so that's what this is its pitch messing with my mind to join him, well two can play at that game. Jack looked around the cell for any weakened parts he could freeze over and break out of, but to no avail it was good strong cell it seemed to drain him slightly to the point he could only freeze things to room temperature **(haha pun intended!)** he screamed in a fit of rage and anguish _how am I supposed to get out of here._ **Well our masters coming to get us so don't worry too much?** Chuckled his inner dark half, _Oh shut up when the guardians figure out how to get rid of you pitch will be nothing but a shadow under the bed!_

After he said that pain blossomed inside him he gasped trying to keep his lost air and he could only open his mouth in a silent scream, **say that again and next time it won't just be inside outside to **dark jack growled. _Alright, alright PLEASE stop the pain I won't talk about your master that way again,_ the pain subsided. **You mean our master!** _Stop saying that he is not my master and you have no control of my mind!_ **Oh soon you will give in soon you'll see how good pitches been good to you! And when the world is dark and ice you'll see you belonged to darkness all along **he laughed malevolently.

**(With north and sandy)**

North looked at the blackening staff nightmare power crawled inside around it, sandy looked at it disgustedly… **Apparently it's been doing that since our fight with pitch a year ago,** Sandy shook his head in anger _Jack never even knew did he._ thought sandman he wrote in sand above his head _Give me a minute with jack north I am sure jack still in their his staff can only be cleansed by its owner if he shows through!_ North looked at sandy in worry for his friend **ok five minutes but no more than five that cell can only hold back his powers so much, **sandy wrote _five minutes is all I'll need with him._ And with that sandy headed to jacks room **(haha made you think he was in a cell no really he is in his room his mind makes it look like a cell cause of Dark jacks influence)** Sandy sucked in his breath noticing the black ice freezing barely holding it in around his door. He pushed the door in and closed it tightly, he could see jack hugging his knees he looked up his bright baby blue eyes glowed in the dark sandman jumped with happiness jack still in their! He flashed symbols too fast for you to understand to see, Jack looked and shook his head _WOAH sandy slow down I can't understand you, now you're here to what_! Sandy huffed but slowed down **(translation for sandy in pictures sorry but I rather do that I got character role here) **_***I'm here to cleanse you of pitches influence through your staff which is crawling with nightmare sand only way is to break free through your fears and fight back.* **_

Jack felt a sliver of hope break through dark jacks influence _"They do care for me?"_ Jack body language changed to hope he nodded to sandy _Ok let's do it!_ Sandy jumped happily showing happy symbols and finally he felt the weight get lighter, Jack laughed but it halted with him keening over in pain he hissed between clenched teeth. Sandy showed exclamation points of worry and floated over to jack _Its nothing I _he gasped feeling pain vibrate through him like fire was licking up his skin and he was being ripped from inside out, Sandy didn't see it coming but black ice shot from jack hitting him square in the chest. _SANDY_ jack screamed in fear _I I- I sandy I _he couldn't answer afraid for the guardian, But sandman knew it wasn't his fault he embraced the confused spirit Jack clutched him for comfort and sobbed into his chest, Sandman stroked jacks hair in its ok manor. He swore when he got his hands on pitch he would **(! *(&$ (&*$ (& ( & ($& (! ()) &*! # Lot of swearing later sorry to inappropriate for kiddies)**

**Sorry if its shortest chapter I need reviews on this story like now or else I might not continue and for the guy who owns the BLACKJACK COMUNITTY THANK YOU for your cool dark story I would be happy to bring my story into your dark community!**

**Until next time believe and (WIND TAKE ME HOME!) wind takes me home.**


	7. Chapter 7 The cure

Cleansing a frost spirit?

Hey everyone I know it's been a while just been thinking on what to do in this chapter cause I have to be original and I might change dark jacks look! So enjoy the chapter and believe!

**(Guardians globe room 2:31 P.M. two days before Easter Sunday) **

North sat with a stern expression carving a ice sculpture tooth was busy talking to her babytooth fairies she told each one to go to a parts of the burgess and collect teeth and some to Australia to collect teeth there, It was then that a hole in the floor opened up showing the arrival of the Easter bunny.

"**A' right what's going on with frostbite now?"** He asked trying and failing to hide his concern, toothania flittered and her wings drooped she couldn't believe what happened to jack when she heard especially from baby tooth she sounded petrified the way jack threatened her.

**(No one threatens her sweet tooth especially another sweet tooth like jack) **Bunny looked at the distraught faces **"Bunny sandy is trying to get through to jack right now an- he –he's failing jack losing fast and he won't fight his fears.**_**" **_ Bunny's ears pinned to his head in sadness he never thought jack wouldn't fight back bunny clenched his knuckles and if and it was like there was a deafening crack in the gloomy room from bunny's bones popping, **How's sandy doing? **North shook his head in guilt **not too good Jack has lost control to much yet he still insists on helping him no matter how many time jacks attacked him but we must not give up!** "**Alright so than what do we do with the lil ankle biter if this doesn't work,"** tooth fairy flitted up to bunny in all her motherly fury **It won't come to that bunny it won't we will save jack from whatever pitch did to him you hear me now buck up and stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's do what's important saving jack!**

And with that she flitted off along with her little fairies. Bunny looked dumbfounded at the fairies motherly instincts he looked towards north **well we should probably check on sandy ok.** North followed bunny to jacks room you could hear screaming and the blasts of ice and sand hitting its target, the door was immersed in black ice from Jacks fury. They were shocked "**we got to help sandy"** north held bunny back **not yet sandy just trying to break jack out of pitches hold with force it only way,** bunny growled stubbornly but stayed back.

**(Jacks room/cell 3:00 P.M. since sandy came)**

_NO LEAVE ME ALONE SANDY I'M A MONSTER!_ Jack screamed trying to keep sandman away with black ice spikes that only grew from the ground at jacks will which surprised sandy north put on a power weakening magic so he could only use ice at room temperature to keep him cool, sandy dodged yet another black ice blast _I SAID STAY BACK!_ He screamed with all the pain that was worth which broke sandman's heart what did pitch do to him? He whipped golden ropes wrapping around jack that only got tighter the more he struggled his eyes flashed from yellow to a bright blue to a black with red flecks which scared sandy most something else is wrong with him. He wrote in sand above him **Calm down jack I am only trying to help you please I don't want to have to use force fight pitches influence you can do it you did it before! **Sandy plead only fell on deaf ears as jack fought and fought against sandman's binds with each passing moment he weakened till he couldn't fight no more he slumped over his hair covering his face, _s- sandy I I'm ssorry_ he croaked it rasped from mostly screaming and fighting dark jack inside, The dark side chuckled **you can't stop what you already are you were meant to destroy! **He sobbed into the sandman's bindings _please just go away sandy I don't want to hurt any of you I can't stop it it's _he choked a gag _it's a part of me it's my raw power it's what makes me frost._ Sandy showed alarmed exclamation points in sand at this revelation so pitch had nothing to do with this it was jack all along this saddened him to the point he enveloped the crying frostling, he stiffened at the contact but continued to cry into sandman wailing out all his pain and misfortunes till all that's left was a shaking sniffling mess of a frost child. Sandy let go but stayed close he wrote above **jack it's ok you carried on with your life you fought your dark side you can stop it it's your power you control it, it does not control you got that** he wiped the frosted tears and hugged him and unchained him this time, he knows now what to do and all he needs is love and attention.


	8. Chapter 8 Losing control

Chapter8 Losing control

**(North workshop 10:00 A.M Easter Sunday morning)**

Sandman tooth fairy bunny and north sat around the fire thinking why? Why does this have to happen to jack why is it happening?

Sandman huffed in sadness playing with golden sand dolphins in which were jacks favorite thing to dream about, north scratched his beard in thought on how to help jack, tooth was busy blowing her nose while her fairies kept bringing her more tissues they also felt sad about jacks predicament. And bunny thumped in anger he couldn't believe any of this was happening why it had to happen to frostbite! He growled in his mind.

All was quiet till a familiar yell came from jack's room. Bunny stood up **guess it's my turn mates. **Tooth floated up with her wings **"bunny please be gentle jack can't control himself right now." **

"**I'll be careful don't worry about him too much Sheila."** He gave tooth a reassuring smile and hopped towards the hall,** He's a tough kid he can handle it but I will be gentle promise.** Tooth flittered down ok but I won't have you fighting with sweet tooth now she smiled happy at the gentleness of bunny. Bunny smiled and headed in the direction to jacks room, he could see black ice covering the door again, he sighed not again he pulled out his boomerangs' and beat on the door with the tough wood till he heard the ice crack and finally the door broke open.

He looked around for the frost child only to see him curled up in the corner shivering which was unusual especially for jack he his name is frost he is supposed to be cold not freezing, **eh frostbite you ok,** he hopped closer to the shivering figure, he the black ice crunched underneath his feet, he heard a whimper like a _"_Go bunny please." **Aye mate I aren't leaving ya we won't leave you never we promise you will never be alone again snowflake. **Jack looked up with stormy blue eyes which shocked bunny they were usually a shockingly ice blue? He went to push down jacks hood when he slapped his hand away growling feral like "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He snapped it shocked bunny how much hate was inside jack and especially towards them which worried him further.

"**Ok we don't have to take the hood off just lets calm down k we wouldn't want things to get out of hand now would we," **he smiled a gentle smile trying to calm down the frost child to at least push down some of his ice. Jack looked up with pained eyes black raven hair peaked out of his hood from the darkness that covered his face. He smiled a true smile and reached out for bunny in a gesture of help. Bunny hugged jack rubbing circles into his back ignoring the black ice patterns that curved up his arms and legs from jack. He hushed the now crying frost spirit trying to calm him best he could. He stopped crying which turned into hiccups and eventually nothing he was exhausted he fell asleep in the spirit of hope's arms snoozing into oblivion, bunny smiled at his peace he spoke softly so not to wake him up **"aye we'll help you if it's the last thing we do Jack."**

**(Jacks Nightmare)**

It was cold to cold and it was funny to think a frost spirit could get cold it was unnerving, he looked all around only to see black and the walls move like black sand it probably was jack held his staff tightly to himself his only means of defense, he could hear a menacing chuckle it was his chuckle? He looked around still nothing but black moving masses he heard whispers going through his head horrible promises coming from within him.

"**Quit fighting it embrace the frost just embrace it there's no more places you can hide jack accept it."**

**NO I WON'T STOP I'LL NEVER STOP RUNNING!** Jack spun around to come face to face with himself a darker version of himself but it was a part of him he can't get rid of and he knows it its cause it's his power. He smirked with sharp fangs and piercing stormy blue eyes and a black red hoodie torn with blood and a staff that was a scythe he laughed **"oh you can try all you want but you can't stop this you and me are the same you are me eventually it will end here so just so you can't get away."** he snapped his fingers and jack was grabbed by dark bonds slamming him to a wall of moving darkness he struggled with all it was worth,

NO this is not real your just a nightmare nothing more than a insignificant nightmare he screamed at his evil counterpart. He smirked its time you embrace who you really are jack. What followed next was terrifying screams of pain and fear,

**Now tell me was it too much or too little yes and eventually I will finish this now more reviews on my others and more positive attitudes guys also listen to skillet when reading my stories makes it more understanding what I am aiming for especially I feel like a monster is one of those songs! And for now "wind take me home!"**


	9. Chapter 9 wheres Jack thats Jack?

Chapter9 where's jack that's jack!?

When bunny woke the first thing he noticed it was extremely cold like a freezer or like it was outside but when he looked in the room he realized something was missing **JACK!** He called out but it was too late jack was gone and the shutting and closing window proved that. Outside was nothing but ice cold storm obviously jacks doing; he immediately bolted from the room to the rest of the guardians.

Sandy was busy playing a game of cards with north and tooth was busy playing with precious clean teeth her fairies brought her to question for the gifts given to the children, when all of a sudden **BAM! **Bunny burst through the doors panting and wild eyed with shock and fear. North and sandy jumped from the noise dropping all the cards north looked down to see a pair of twos in sandy's hand,

**SANDY you lied you did have a pair of twos you cheater!** He shrugged _like I didn't know?_

**(Sorry I liked to do that in a story its funny XD)**

Jacks gone bunny gasped out breathlessly, **"WHAT!"** they all cried at once in disbelief tooth flittered right in his face asking questions,

Like where is he. And are you sure he's gone and not hiding in a corner like before? Or how could you let this happen?! She asked all at the same time before north came to the rescue. **I'm sure bunny knows where jack is not sure what happened don't worry we find jack then we fix him! **He clapped in cheerful hope to cheer everyone up.

Unknown to all of them was that jack was very close by but he was not jack anymore.  
><strong>(Dark frost's pov)<strong>

I chuckled at the rabbit's confusion on where I was and the fear that emanated from him I smiled as he ran full force to the others, _**"you're a little late to fix frost now north"**_

He chuckled deeply knowing full well what his other half part is for and that is to cause destruction. He smirked before going into the mind of jack will.

**(Jack's pov)**

I struggled fruitlessly against the dark shackles of evil, but to no avail they stayed strong and tightened more he swore he heard a crunch that probably was his wrist. He thought will he ever see Jamie again he felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye, before he could beat himself up more. Dark frost appeared from the darkness before him with a smile. He loomed close to jack's face that flinched from the closeness which brought an eviler more joyous smile from dark frost. "Now my destruction maker I need you to create a little cloud for me?" he smirked as jack only glared at his dark self

_And why can't you do that yourself after all you are what makes me frost aren't ya! _He growled out to see the smirk on his dark counterpart widen.

**Yes but I am not as controlled as you and will kill myself thus you can use me without me dying now are you going to do it willingly or will I have to bring back some memories.**

_**NO!**_ _P-please_ he stuttered in fear he never wanted to feel the memories pain ever again. He grumbled and used what little power dark frost has in him to conjure up a massive storm,

**Now let's visit our old friend pitch shall we so we can tell him** he smiled **we accept his offer.** Jack shook his head in rage _"NO! Not happening you can't make me!"_

The smirk disappeared into a dangerous sly fox grin oh **can I or should you spend some time with your dreams I think you do to get a little he smiled refresher on who controls who **dark frost gave him a shark toothed grin afterwards.

Jack felt a shiver reach his spine as he could already hear the screams of his friends and Jamie in his head, he scrunched his face in pain _"alright okay you have full rein of me,"_ he gasped _"just stop it,"_ he slumped in defeat while dark jack waited for him to take them to pitch by the winds. 

**Hey happy new years and If your confused on why darkfrost doesn't control jack its cause he is only power but he can manipulate jack into doing things for him he can't control the winds cause the winds were not something he controls and dark jack could only take control when jack was asleep fully asleep. Now review don't be too negative K so enjoy my dark frost trilogy hope you like my name for his other half its so much easier use his last name and dark. All he wants is power! Well happy new year from baymax and all the guardians "WIND TAKE ME HOME!" wind caresses all your faces before taking off into the sky.**


	10. Chapter 10 The deal

Chapter10 the deal

The wind whipped wildly in anger north could barely control the reindeer in this storm he felt like his fingers were frozen to the reins and bunnymund was shaking like a leaf in fear never like flying much, tooth looked like she was near tears while sandman tried to comfort her. **"Oh please jack where ever you are known that we love you like a family."**

**(Dark Jacks pov)**

It was cold dark unforgiving exactly how I liked it and soon how my other half will to now if only he would _**"Quit stalling jack you know it's inevitable."**_ Jack huffed in annoyance

"_Well I don't care so take the slow travel or were not going anywhere,"_ he replied smugly before continuing with controlling the winds.

Dark jack growled at originals answer then he thought of an idea _**"oh fine the more you stall the more you leave Jamie open for attacks."**_ At that he could feel jack anger flare up it felt amazing to dark jack feeling power flow through him, maybe he won't need him after all but soon the power cut short; of course it's only when he is really mad that I can control him, he huffed in annoyance he decided he might as well enjoy the delicious confusion fear anger and hopelessness in the snowstorm the people are in.

**(Jacks pov)**

I huff in anger how dare he threaten me with Jamie if I could be a physical person right now I would have slapped myself for the threat, then again that's no use here he growled as his anger couldn't fully rein in for five minutes the dark masses of dark jacks power moved over him like snakes it relished his feelings. He struggled fruitlessly against them he felt a like he could scream all his anguish and problems in all at once but he didn't he needed to be strong he needed to if he was going to beat this frost. So for now he kept flying to pitches lair at a pace of a snail just to keep him from making it and possibly the guardians can catch him and help.

**(With the guardians surprisingly five seconds to jack)**

The reindeers strained against the storm they're hooves were numb it hurt they snuffed and blew steam of body heat from their snouts in frustration the ice stung their eye and eyelids from how harsh it was. North yelled orders trying to keep them flying but he knew soon the reindeer would have no chance of finding anything if they kept it up so he waited a moment and found some land still visible to them coincidently it was Jacks Lake they landed with a harsh jolt. Waking bunnymund up tooth and sandy floated off happy to see ground or at least something. North stepped off to reassure the reindeer and check on them first.

"**Aye who knew frostbite could cause this much destruction."** Bunnymund stated while wobbling on the snowy ice covered ground, Tooth stopped flying all together she crashed to the ground when she tried to flitter he wings they were frozen stiff. Sandy shook his head and helped tooth stand up he showed pictures of jack and where could he be!

North was about to answer when they see a silhouette of someone slowly coming to the lake, first thing they recognized was the raven hair and the stormy blue eyes with red flecks in them, "JACK." They all thought bunnymund brought out his boomerangs and tooth brought out a fencing sword that looked **(lol like tooth's babytooth hummingbird nose adorable but deadly)** north reluctantly brought out his shakas **(just figured out what they're called!)** sandman hid behind them ready to extract whatever turned jack into this darker one all their faces showed determination.

**(Jacks pov)**

"_Yes they're here I am saved."_ yelled Jack Before he could celebrate he felt like he couldn't control anything like in his nightmares just like his nightmares; **"no"** is the only thing he whispered before evil took over his mind and he could feel himself powering up his staff to a deadly strike no one could dodge.

**Cliffhanger! Haha now that's a cliffhanger ok tell me what do you think Is the dark frost jack frost banter any good is he evil or less evil is jack more believing or less cause I wrote this all in one day (some one save me! Screams my inside frost) oh quiet you oops did I say that out loud breaks screen you lose contact with Jack Frost.**


	11. Chapter 11 No more light!

Chapter 11 no more light!?

Jack powered up his staff with deadly amount of power against his will he tried all his might to stop it he knew dark jack had control now over his emotional power he felt tears leak from the corner of his eyes this is it. He thought I'm going to kill the guardians, he could see how determined and sorry they were for him he couldn't hold the blast it exploded sending him back a couple feet from the power it had streaking straight toward them, the last thing I remember yelling was _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ before everything turned bright white like a flash bang, I could see frost and snow swirling I was blind I couldn't see anything, I staggered forward in defeat _I- I k-killed them_ jack stammered in complete shock.

Dark jack snickered _**"yess you did it I knew you couldn't hold back you wanted them dead it's what you were born to do,"**_ jack collapsed to his knees no more energy left to keep him up he lost everything twice, His life with his original family, Now his new family his only family now that loved him and cared for him gone now he has nothing. Dark jacks laughs echoed inside him he felt giggles bubble up within him forced chuckles to think all he ever wanted was to be acknowledged loved now it's all gone like before, Pitch is all that's left he thought darkly; he stood up and started walking towards the boogey mans lair, no regret cause he has nothing left, _"you were right I do belong in darkness that's all I ever knew."_ If dark jack were in front of him you could see him smile a shark toothed grin like pitch _**"don't worry jack, you'll feel much better when you embrace darkness."**_ He cooed to him to tell him everything will be fine, and he believed him.

**(Guardians not dead haha pov)**

Sandy uncovered them from his protective barrier in the sky he covered them with many amounts of sand before the hit, **"Good on ya mate"** crowed bunnymund, he was still shivering from the blast, north looked very saddened of course he loves jack like his own son so who wouldn't, **"sandy did you see the look in his eyes it was like he had no regrets for this like he enjoyed it."** Sandman patted north on the back in a sign of everything going to be fine. **Don't worry north we'll get jack back weather he enjoyed it or not he didn't I could tell now let's save jack! **Tooth explained in happiness, they had one thing that jack didn't have now and that was hope. **YEAH! ** **Sandy lets end this** sandman nodded with a face of determination he sand wrote _"let's get our jack back!"_ and he flew with them in a quadruple sand plane to pitches lair, one goal in mind to get rid of dark jack and get their fun loving winter sprite back.

**HAHA sorry I like doing this to people but I hope you like the short chapter it's the best I have done in all my others! HAHA try guardians but it's a little late for saving laughs my dark frost. (Oh would you shut up your confusing the readers and scaring them!) I know you are but what am I! (Well ugh wind take us home I groan) wind apologizes for my behavior leaves you all a snowflake for fun!**


	12. Chapter 12 Dark jack freedom

Chapter12 Dark jack freedom.

**(Jack/Dark Jack pov)**

The woods were thick not that anything bothered me anymore the guardians are gone I killed my only family and now I'm going to be evil for the rest of my life so pretty much I'm just broken _"pitch was right I have wasted my time on them if they listened to me left me alone none of this would have happened."_ He sighed with remorse, _**"Don't beat yourself up you'll see things will only be going up for us from now on pitch knows exactly how we feel and he won't hesitate to help you."**_ Dark jack spoke with glee knowing he finally broken his other half, he could see a decrepit bed they would was nothing but a pile of warped wood waiting to fall apart from age, the dark hole was pitch black it was like a well but really it's not that deep if memory reminds him last time jack jumped down there,

Jack looked gloomily to the home of the boogey man _"well this is it no going back now?"_ his darker self was silent it unnerved him he was silent but no more stalling he used wind to gently lower him down the hole **(ALICE and wonderland rabbit hole moment)** he was going down and kept going down, and doown, and doooown, and down till finally "thump!" _ouch_ he rubbed his sore bottom absentmindedly before looking around the lair there were stray blue green and gold feathers from the bird cages that once held baby tooth's.

he shuddered at the memory he still remembered their faces of lost hope and unbelieved in he got to his feet looking down a pitch black hall several twists and turns later he was back to where he started or so he thought. _"UGH!" _his eyes flashed storm blue in anger _"Alright pitch show yourself I'm tired of your games!" _he shouted with rage but there was no answer (yet ) he looked around only shadows and darkness greeted him dust from age and decay tickled his nose, he lowered his staff knowing it won't be very inviting invitation for pitch, so for now he sat waiting for pitch to return. He smiled maliciously dark jack did while waiting filling jacks mind with all the things they are going to do plans and promises most of the time jack yelled at him to stop but he didn't only tried his best to make him see his way of thinking.

**(Pitch's pov) **

I was happy, happy to see all the fear blooming from the precious nightmares I implanted into the children's small minds the fear was almost intoxicating but now was the time to return to feed on the fear home Pitch used a silent command telling the nightmares to return to the lair and it is time to return. They screeched in reply turning and galloping through the night sky to the one place of darkness; pitch climbed atop his favorite nightmare onyx and kicked her sides to go quickly to the lair. Finally they were within the darkness of his lair he smiled seeing the darkness within he welcomed it and greeted his fearlings and nightmares like his own children, but something didn't seem right there was a colder air it was familiar he knew this air **"Frost!"** he spat the name like poison he hated him for ruining his plans on the guardians and rejecting his generous offer yet he felt sadness knowing jack was just as alone as he was not believed in like he was but that didn't mean he wouldn't teach this spirit a taste of his own medicine for entering his domain and he had only one thought when he came to see a sleeping teen body on the middle of his lair why was he here? He hid in the shadows before walking up to the sleeping body, he could see him content but what surprised him was the change in his look black raven hair and pale dead like skin and fangs that seemed to poke out form his upper lip. Something has changed and he can sense it, darkness in jack is taking over and it's strong he smirked perhaps he won't reject this time. Perhaps he could be useful.

**Cliffy I know I'm evil yes I am evil right now so get used to it! Blasts you all with a snowball that causes nightmares (oh right sorry guys not myself you know well please review did I get pitch correctly how about his lair! I know I did good on the description of the lair cause you won't believe I saw and read the books yes I also saw because there was a cartoon to a old one you need to watch it if only I can remember read the guardians of childhood books explains how bunnymund, tooth fairy, north, sandy, boogeyman, and yours truly came to be!) Well now that out have some sweet nightmares flashes a razor sharp grin before melts into darkness.**


	13. Chapter 13 Unlucky

Chapter13 unlucky

**(Jack/dark jack pov)**

We awoke to find ourselves in a comfort fitting bed the lining of the blanket was black and the pillows a crimson red like blood but also some blues mixed in with black frost from our midnight slumber, jack sneezed _**"oh how annoying you are why can't you be normal!" **_

"_What do you mean by that I just sneezed?"_

"_**I mean you even still keep such human tendencies to sneeze Jack were dead not alive I don't even know why you pretend to breathe!"**_

"_Well maybe I do it because I want to stay myself you psycho!" _ Jack crossed his arms in anger tired of his other half being so annoying and fussing practically at everything jack does. That seems strange to him in one way or another, he noticed some bitter light shined through ripped curtains of a blacked out window some had holes where the window shattered letting in small beams of light to enter the darkness. Oh how he wished this wasn't real but just a terrible nightmare or that what he did didn't really happen! But the room itself was proof enough of the guardians demise, he stood up weakly trying to stand on his right leg he hissed in pain feeling like there was a bite their wait a w- he nearly screamed at the chunk of skin bone and flesh on his thigh went he noticed bandages covering it and pain medication kicking in. Jack collapsed right there in terrible fear how did this happen all I did was go to sleep! _**"Um maybe a nightmare or something attacked and you forgot about it,"**_ chuckled dark Jack. Jack growled it's not funny; he could only huff in frustration as he heard snickers of his darker side. Before he could ponder on what to do next shadows opened to reveal the boogeyman _"Pitch,"_

"**Frost?" **he snarled in pleasure at the boy seeing the slightly broken look his eyes held, **"finally come crawling back I see." **Jack look uncomfortably at the nightmare king pain regret and other emotions went through his face as what he was about to say, _"pitch I know your probably don't want to but does your he gulped offer still s- stand" _he cursed under his breath for the stammer. Pitch stood for a moment silence filled the air while pitch looked like he was thinking something over, **"yes but thing is you going to be loyal and obey?"** he spoke amusedly, Jack huffed and almost thought about just running out of their and living the rest of his life miserable and alone. But that's not what he was here for dark jack growled _**"don't even think about backing out jack you know you can't run forever till the darkness takes control what goes better than cold and dark"**_ he repeated the same words spoken to him in Antarctica when he lost all hope.

Pitch seemed disinterested in jack moment of weakness he pretended to look at the dirt under his nails waiting for jacks answer. _"You have a deal I'll obey everything you ask and you can have whatever you want on one condition?"_ pitch payed more attention on the one condition part wanting to know what he could want before he becomes his fearling prince.

"**oh and what would that be Jack"**__he spoke with a smirk knowing very well he had no other things left, _"you leave Jamie alone." _Pitch smile grew wider at the one request he moved closer to jack grasping his chin and making him look into his eyes **"oh and what if I don't jack what will you do if I don't leave your believer alone?"** he sneered with obvious glee at jack he looked frustrated and in a tight spot the fear rolled off him in intoxicating waves it was simply delicious.

"_Then I won't stop fighting you till you're gone,_ "he snarled his eyes flashed stormy blue and he seemed more menacing which scared pitch but he felt worried jack seemed different.

"**Deal but before we speak about the arrangements I need to look through your memories."** He smiled evilly seeing the fear increase inside jack,

Jack backed away only for the boogeyman to get closer with every step, till he back into the wall.

"**Don't worry jack it's for a good cause it's so you don't go back on your word!"**

**Cliffhanger thanks for reading guess what I got new series of guardians of the childhood books and (HELP! DON'T LET ME GET SEARCHED!) lol oops might have let that slip please review!**


End file.
